


Come back to me, please.

by MysteryPrincessa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dead Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel might come back, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Sad Sam Winchester, Sam is mourning, Soulmates, might add a happy ending, possibly, sam is grieving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteryPrincessa/pseuds/MysteryPrincessa
Summary: Gabriel died in the other world. Sam only then realized he loved him and seeing his love die is one of the worst things he ever experienced. This is sam grieving, but i might add another chapter with a happy ending for these two lovebirds.





	1. Why did you have to do that?

The day Gabriel died *again* had been one of the worst days in Sam’s life. And that included the days he spent in hell. The moment he saw Michael stab Gabriel, Sam felt an immense pain shooting through his entire body. He instantly knew Gabriel was dead and the pain of that knowledge burned him so thoroughly that he felt it everywhere. Of course, his heart ached the most and he instantly longed to hold the archangel in his arms, even if it just was one more time. He didn’t even know it first, but as soon as he saw Gabriel die, Sam knew that he loved him with all his heart. He didn’t have time to think about that realization though, and neither had he time to grieve the archangel. He had to leave the apocalypse world as soon as possible to guarantee his own safety. He just had to leave Gabriel’s body just like that. As soon as he came out the other side of the portal and saw all the people that came with them, he shut down. He didn’t talk to anyone, just looked at them with a blank expression and walked to his room on the other side of the bunker. 

The tears came later that night. Sam had been alone in his room for about 5 minutes when Dean showed up to ask Sam what was wrong. “Sammy, what’s up with you? We won, we got rid of two problems at once and we saved so many people, that’s a win right?” Sam just looked at him like he was crazy. “A win? Dean, we lost Gabriel. He didn’t even want to help us and now he is dead because we needed him. Again.”, Sam said angrily. He knew he shouldn’t be mad at his brother, but he didn’t want to be sad right and cry right now, so angry would have to do. “We only always seem to make things worse and we lose so many people in the process. I’m just done with it all.” Dean seemed to understand that Sam was really broken up about it, so he just stood up and left Sam to cool off. As soon as Sam was left alone with his thoughts, his mind began to wonder. ‘Could I have done more? Why did Gabriel just sacrifice himself like that? Why did I not realize I loved him sooner? Why did I miss the chance to tell him how important he is?’ And because he couldn’t handle all those questions on his own, he decided to pray to Gabriel anyway, even knowing that he was dead. “Gabriel. I am so sorry. I was supposed to protect you. I don’t know why you protected me instead. We could have made it together. I know I said I needed you, but at the time I did not even know how true that was. I love you, Gabriel. I know you can’t hear me anymore but I need to tell you anyway. I miss you already and I can’t forgive myself for not stopping you. I won’t. Because you are the best thing that ever happened to me, even if it took you dying for me to realize it. Please come back to me. It hurts to not have you around. Please Gabriel. Please.” Sam didn’t even know when he started to cry, but as soon as he began begging Gabriel to come back to him he started to sob uncontrollably. He just decided to lie down on his bed and cry for the archangel he lost. He cried until he couldn’t anymore, and he finally fell asleep.


	2. Am I really dead?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel doesn't know what's going on, but he can hear a voice that seems to be longing for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know some of you asked for me to continue this and it took really long, but its here. It's not a happy ending yet but it's coming.

There was a desperate voice somewhere in the back of his mind. Someone wanted him to come back to them. At least, he thought that was it. He couldn’t quite make out the words right, but he could feel a very intense longing towards his soul. He had no idea where he was supposed to get back to. Gabriel tried to open his eyes, but found he couldn’t. He also found himself completely drained of energy. What the hell was going on?

The voice grew more desperate and he was able to hear more of it now. He could hear someone say ‘I miss you already’ and something that sounded like ‘forgive me’. What was he supposed to forgive? And why couldn’t he move? Not even opening his eyes seemed to be possible. Maybe this voice in his head could tell him what was happening. He decided to focus all his non-existent energy on listening and trying to make out what was being said. He still couldn’t make out who the voice belonged to, but he could hear it pretty clearly now. “you are the best thing that ever happened to me, even if it took you dying for me to realize it”, he heard. Well, someone thought very highly of him. But wait. Did they just say he was dead? Then how on earth was he hearing this? That sure must be impossible. How did he even die? And who was this voice talking to him so desperately? Gabriel was quite sure by now that it was a prayer to him. But if he were dead, how could he still hear it? 

He really wanted to remember what happened to him. But he also wanted to hear the rest of the prayer and he couldn’t focus on two things at once, so he decided figuring out how he died could wait. For now he would just listen. “Please come back to me. It hurts to not have you around. Please Gabriel. Please.” And that’s when it hit him. Sam. The voice was Sam’s. And he was in terrible pain because he thought Gabriel died. And maybe he did. It was time to find out what was going on and to figure out a way back, because Sam is definitely worth fighting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think? Hope you guys liked it and let me know in the comments what you want to see next in this story. More despair or more happiness?


	3. Figuring things out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is figuring out what happened but it leads to more questions.

He had no idea why Sam seemed so heartbroken in his prayer, but he definitely knew should find out. Sam was the most amazing person he had ever met, and he always had felt very intense feelings towards the man. If Sam was praying to him like that, he had no choice but do everything in his power to help him and get back to him like he asked. The problem was that he still had no idea how he even got into this situation and why he was able to hear Sam if he was supposed to be dead. 

Sam seemed to have stopped actually praying to him, but he could still feel a pull at his soul from a longing he still couldn’t explain. He decided to focus his energy on finding out what happened now. He had to remember something. He just needed to trigger the memory. So he focused his thoughts on himself dying, which wasn’t fun to do at all.   
At first, he only triggered memories of faking his own death at Elysian Fields, but very slowly a stronger memory surfaced. He saw a bright light and felt a sharp pain, reliving being stabbed to death. Damn, this was harder than he thought. But if he could still think, that meant he wasn’t fully dead and there was hope to get back to Sam. So he focused harder. Who had stabbed him that day? 

Through the bright light and the pain he could make out a face. It was a dark skinned man and he had no clue who it was supposed to be at first. But then he took in his surroundings and found that he was not on the earth he knew. And that’s when he remembered. He was in apocalypse world. They had gone over there to rescue the people there from alternative reality Michael, who planned to destroy every earth he could. Sam and Dean had asked for his help and he couldn’t say no to Sam so he went. The realization that he had gone to the alternative world seemed to trigger the rest of his memories about his death. The mission had gone quite well, they were about to leave that world when Michael showed up. He would have killed whoever hadn’t gone through the portal yet. And he saw Sam standing there, in the line of fire. And he just couldn’t let anything happen to him. So he gave him one last look. And then fought Michael, which he knew he couldn’t win. He had just gotten his strength back after Asmodeus held him captive so long. It was a lost cause. But at least he could buy some time. He remember feeling pain when he was dying, but he also remember feeling relieved, because he saw Sam jump trough the closing portal, so he knew it had worked. Sam was safe. 

At least he thought he was. Why was Sam praying so desperately to him then? Was something wrong? Did he still need his help? And if he died in that world, why could he still hear the prayer and think like this? He knew a few things about dying, and one of them was that you were supposed to cease to exist. Angels went to the empty and just never woke up again. At least, that was the case until Castiel escaped it. Maybe the empty was broken? However, the thought of not being able to move or open his eyes, but be conscious forever was terrifying to him and he hoped that was not the case. He had to get out of his situation somehow. Maybe there was another explanation. Maybe his grace needed to build up more before he could wake up from wherever he was. Or maybe …? A sudden thought hit him. There was another explanation for what he was feeling. But no. It couldn’t be possible, could it? He daren’t dream of it. No, it had to be the empty. Just had to be. But what if weren’t…?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was another chapter! What could be this mysterious explanation? Let me know in the comments what you think could be the cause of Gabriel being conscious while he is supposed to be dead. Also, let me know your thoughts because I am dying for some feedback! Thank you guys for reading and the next chapter will be up soon!


	4. What if it's true?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel realizes what may be going on, but its crazy.

When an angel dies, they go to the empty. They basically cease to exist because once you are in the empty, you’re a goner. No angel in there should have any thoughts or feelings. They should simply be dead. In a dreamless sleep for all eternity. That’s how it’s always been and how it probably will always be. Of course, Castiel had been the exception to the rule. Jack had been so powerful at the time that his wish to have his “father” by his side simply couldn’t not come true. So Cas woke up, and he actually annoyed the entity of the Empty into letting him leave. Pissed off an eternal being so much that he let him come back to life. Typical. However, Gabriel was pretty sure that Cas waking up had everything to do with Jack’s power and he was sure it wouldn’t happen again. Not to him anyway. So that couldn’t be why he was still able to think and feel. Gabriel also started to realise that he was feeling stronger and stronger since he had first ‘woken up’ from nothing. He was pretty sure that in a while he should be able to open his eyes again, which didn’t make sense at all if he actually was in the empty. 

Which brought him to a paralysing thought. There could be another reason for all of this. It was possible he wasn’t in the empty at all. Because there is another place an angel can go after their death. It’s very rare, chances of it happening slim to none, but it happens. Not for the past thousands of years, but Gabriel had heard of it happening before, when earth was still very young. 

Humans can have soulmates. When two soulmates fall in love, they’ll end up sharing their heaven. It’s all very romantic, but it didn’t happen so often, not even with two humans. The connection they share must be very real and deep and strong enough to not be separated by death. However, this is where it gets complicated. Because even though Gabriel was pretty sure it wasn’t originally supposed to be like this, it turned out that in some cases, a human and an angel could be soulmates. They would feel a certain pull towards one another and form a very meaningful connection. When their bond was strong enough, they also couldn’t be parted in death. However, angels don’t have their own heaven. So to share one with their human soulmates, they would have to wait until their soulmate had passed away. So whenever an angel with a soulmate would die first, they would go to some sort of ‘space in between’, where they supposedly waited on there mate until it was time. This almost never happened, because it was rare that angels and humans were soulmates, but it was even more rare that their love was strong enough to defy the empty and thus ‘save’ the angel from it. 

The space in between, as some called it, was literally that. It was a space in between heaven and earth. Gabriel didn’t know much about it, but he knew that because it was on some level close to earth, it was possible for the angel in there to feel as though he wasn’t dead. All of what Gabriel was feeling felt compatible with this theory. But how would he be in there? That was only possible if… No. It’s just not possible. He knew how he felt about Sam. He had very real feelings for the man. He never felt anything like it for someone else, so he was sure that if he were in the space in between, it would have to be because of the hunter. But there was simply no way Sam cared about him so much, so deeply. There’s just no way. There must be another explanation right? Well, only one way to figure this out, he thought. It’s time to explore where he was. Time to open his eyes. He gave it all his returning strength, and willed his eyes to open. And all that willpower seemed to be enough, because slowly but surely, the world around him started to appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love it if you could leave a comment with your thoughts! Also, what do you think will happen next? any ideas?


End file.
